The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for wrapping objects in sheets.
It has been widely practiced to roll on protective sheets or films onto containers or the like, for the purposes of protection or decoration. It has also been practiced to roll on such sheets around the necks and caps of containers so as to reinforce the seal thereof.
Most apparatuses for performing such rolling on have been only usable for containers or other objects which have a simple cylindrical shape. When the object to be wrapped has had a complicated or irregular shape, these apparatuses have had limited applicability. Especially, in such cases, the sealing together of the edges of the film sheet where they meet has been imperfect, due to a lack of proper backing to resist the operation of a sealing machine.